New Life
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: Pria itu selingkuh di depan matamu.../ hidup terus berjalan dan kau bertemu dengan pria yang lainnya
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhh Narutooooh" wanita dibawah Naruto terus saja mendesah seiring masuk dan keluarnya kejantanan Naruto dari lubang miliknya. Rambutnya sudah terlihat acak-acakan.

"Emmmph nggghn aaaah Narutoooh ah" Ciuman panas pun tak luput dari untuk meramaikan acara mereka berdua kali ini. "Kau ah Naruuuuuaaah akh ah " Naruto sedang berada dipuncak gairahnya seminggu ini, ia semakin menggila menggenjot wanita di bawahnya. Hinata memang tak pernah mengijinkannya melakukan hal seperti ini bersama gadis itu.

"Naru ah Naruuuu ah"

"Kau nikmat, sayang eengh"Naruto berkata sampil melumat bibir Shion

"Lebiiih cepaaaataah Narutoooh ah" Shion menjambak lembut rambut pirang milik Naruto. Kakinya mengangkang leber, memudahkan Naruto memasukan batangnya lebih cepat dan lebih nikmat.

"Kau nikmat sekali, Shion" Naruto yang tak pernah menikmati hal semacam ini bersama Hinata hanya dapat memejamkan matanya saat ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. "AAAH Narutooh ah" mereka pun kembali berciuman panas. Lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain seakan tak akan terpisahkan lagi.

Terdengar bunyi keras dari arah pintu kamar Naruto. Disana berdiri seorang gadis manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo.

"Naruto-kun.." Gadis itu tampak ingin menangis, namun hal tersebut ditahan olehnya. Ia segera berlari keluar. Kemanapun asal bukan disini. Bukan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Pernikahan mereka tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Hinata !" Naruto beteriak frustasi. Menjambak rambut pirangnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

**New Life **

**SasuHina**

**Naruto bukan puny ague, tapi punya om Masashi**

**OOC (maybe)**

Sasuke mengeram penuh emosi menerima surat undangan pernikahan teman SMA nya dulu. Dilihatnya berkali-kali nama yang tertera di undangan itu belum berubah juga. Penampilannya kini sudah sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang mata.

"Permisi, Tuan"

"Hn"

"Rapat nanti malam dibatalkan, karena Hyuuga Hiashi-sama sedang ada keperluan mendadak"

"Hn"

"Saya permisi"

Dan sekarang tinggalah Sasuke sendiri. Hyuuga Hiashi seharusnya menjadi mertuanya, tapi apa daya itu hanya angan semata. Sasuke berfikir pasti Hiashi sedang mengurus keperluan pernikahan putrinya, Hyuuga Hinata. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sebenarnya pernikahan putrinya resmi dibatalkan hari ini.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Club, membuang penat yang ada di dirinya dengan sedikit minuman yang mungkin akan membantunya.

-o-

Sasuke duduk disudut tempat itu. Matanya menjelajahi seisi Club malam ini. Tak banyak berbeda, yang dilihatnya hanya banyak sepasang manusia yang sedang bercumbu. Bahkan ada juga yang mungkin sudah akan melakukan seks ditengah Club.

"Uhhhhhm Sasori ini di Club, nnghhhn" Tangan pemuda berambur merah tersebut masih sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk lubang vagina wanita disampingnya.

"Kau tetap suka kan?" Sasori mencium bibir wanita itu dengan ganas hingga menimbulkan bunyi khas. "Sasoriiiih aah" Cairan putih kental melumuri jari-jari Sasori. Dijilatnya cepat jari jari tersebut.

Sepasang sejoli ini sama-sama mabuk, menghilangkan kesadaran mereka berdua kalau sedang menjadi tontonan gratis."Emmmph Sasorrri" wanita berambut pink tersebut melenguh saat tangan kekasihnya meremas kuat payudaranya. "Aku masukan sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada penuh gairah. Sakura menggeleng "Kita pesan kamar saja"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan"

"Nggggh AAAAh Sasoriiiiii !"

Riuh pengunjung bergema saat Sasori memasukan batangnya ke vagina Sakura. Sakura meronta-ronta. "Nggh Ahhh Akhhh Saso Akkh" Sasari masih dengan bersemangatnya menenggelamkan miliknya di milik Sakura

"AkKKHH Saso Brengsek kau aaakkh ah ah" Semakin lama pengunjung Club semakin banyak yang melihat kearah pasangan ini. Pemandangan langka, seks ditengah Club.

Cukup lama Sasuke hanya berdiam diri disana. Tak ada yang menarik minatnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari Club dan kembali ke apartemennya. Setapak demi setapak ia lalui untk kembali ke jalan utama. Suaranya menangkap ada teriakan seseoarang dari ujung gang gelap di sudut kanan jalan.

Sasuke tak membuang waktu. Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah menuju kesana. Tak disangka yang dilihatnya adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang berusaha dijamah oleh sekumpulan laki-laki disana. Sasuke mengeram marah, mengeluarkan pistol disaku belakangnya. Gerombolan itu pergi entah kemana.

"Hinata !" Sasuke sedikit panic melihat Hinata yang agak limbung

"Uchiha-san.." Dan Hinata jatuh pingsan

-o-

Sinar matahari memaksa Hinata untuk membuka matanya. Iamengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sekilas menatap atap dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu, setelah sekian lama ia menyadari ini bukan kamarnya. Ia dimana?

"Kau sudah bangun?" dilihatnya sosok pria berdiri diambang pintu membawa segelas minuman yang sepertinya susu, serta tak lupa ia membawa sepiring roti dengan selai Bluberry.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya. "Ini kamarku"

Hinata sedikit panic mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Uchiha? Kamarnya?

"Bagai-"

"Kau semalam pingsan, setelah sebelumnya hampir diperkosa" Tatapan Hinata berubah sedih. Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mati saja?"

"Mereka ingin memperkosamu, bukan membunuhmu"

"Hiks Hiks.." Mulai terdengar isak tangis dari bibir Hinata. Sasuke semakin tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang

"Aku mau mati saja" Hinata masih terus terisak

-o-

"Sudah kau bereskan, Neji?"

"Sudah, Jiisan. Perusahan Uzumaki sudah diambang kehancuran sekarang"

"Bagus. Itu akibat karena menyakiti hati putri kesayanganku"

-o-

Sasuke yang bingung bagaimana menghadapi Hinata yang saat ini menangis dihadapannya. Ia mencoba mnegmbil langkah paling beresiko dengan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata "Tenanglah"

"Tenang? Apa kau akan tenang jika calon suamimu selingkuh di depan matamu?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada pilu namun lembut. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ada pria yang masih selingkuh setelah mendapatnkan bidadari cantik seperti Hinata?

"Kau harus makan" Sasuke memberikan piring berisi potongan roti dengan selai Bluberry kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau makan" Sasuke menghela nafas, harus bagaimana dia bersikapa sekarang?

"Aku mau pulang"

"Tidak" Sekarang Hinata yang embulatkan matanya. "Kau harus makan dulu" Hinata menimbang-nimbang sebentar, dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba mengambil potongan roti.

"Aku sudah mengabari ayahmu" Hinata hampir tersedak mendengar Sasuke menghubungi ayahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ayahmu salah satu relasi bisnisku. Sekarang habiskan ini, aku ingin mandi"

-o-

Di kamar mandi Sasuke bermastubrasi. Gairah seakan memuncak melihat Hinata dalam keadaan tak berdaya diatas ranjang seperti tadi. Tangan sasuke semakin cepat mengocok batangnya yang sudah siap untuk menyemburkan spermanya.

"Hinataaah" dan tersemburlah cairan lengket dari penis Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke merasa derajat dirinya turun. Karena melihat Hinata seperti itu saja, dia sudah terangsang.

TBC

Saya kembali setelah Hiatus untuk sementara kemarin

Fict ini muncul dengan pairing SasuHina dan akan berlanjut seterusnya dengan SasuHina.

Di chapter ini emmag tidak ada lemon SasuHina nya. Karena masih awal pertemuan mereka kembali.

Di chap depan mungkin sudah ada lemonannya mereka.

Review kalian memepercepat proses update


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life **

**SasuHina**

**Naruto bukan punya gue, tapi punya om Masashi**

**OOC (maybe)**

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap. Tak seperti biasanya yang hanya mengenakan handuk karena sekarang di kamarnya sedang ada Hinata.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata telah duduk dan tak lagi memegang rotinya

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Aku mau pulang" Hinata berujar lemah dia terlihat sedih.

"Aku antar" Sasuke bergerak mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak disebelah Hinata.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Aku naik taksi saja. Maaf merepotkan Uchiha-san"

"Tidak dan Tak bisakah kau memanggilku Sasuke?"

"Ah, Sasuke-san" Hinata mulai kikuk

-o-

"Ayahmu ada di rumah?"

"Ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu" Hinata mulai heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ingin bertemu ayahnya.

Sesampainya Hinata di rumah, Hiashi telah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Hinata segera menghambur kepelukan ayahnya dan menagis tersedu-sedu "Otousan.. hiks hiks Otousan…" Hiashi hanya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kearah Sasuke sementara Sasuke yang tak tau apa-apa hanya mencoba merefleksikan kalau bukan ia yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis.

"Sudahlah Hinata"

"Aku hiks hiks bodoh hiks"

"Bukan kau yang bodoh. Dia yang bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan putri kesayangan Tousan"

Hiashi memeluk Hinata dan membelai surai indigo putrid kesayangannya. Membuat Sasuke iri dengan posisi Hiashi saat ini.

"Kau ke kamar dulu. Mandi dan istirahat"

"Baik Otousan. Terima kasih Sasuke-san" Hinata lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dilantai dua

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hiashi seformal mungkin

"Saya ingin melamar Hinata" Jawab Sasuke santai. Hiashi menunjukan raut wajah ingin marah karena merasa Hinata seperti dijadikan sebuah mainan.

"Kalau kau bercanda seperti ini lagi, kutebas kau dengan katana keluarga Hyuuga" Ancam Hiashi. Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Hiashi.

"Saya tidak bercanda. Saya serius"

-o-

_Naruto-kun calling_

Hinata dapat melihat nama Naruto di layar handphonenya. Tak ambil pusing ia lalu meolak panggilan tersebut. Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan singkat masuk

_From : Naruto-kun_

_Hinata kau salah paham. Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku sedikit mabuk dan wanita itu menjebakku Hinata. Hinata aku masih mencintaimu Hinata. Hanya mencintaimu_

Membaca sms dari Naruto, hati Hinata sedikit ragu. Apakah tepat membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Naruto?

_To : Naruto-kun_

_Benarkah? Aku sudah tak percaya lagi padamu! Kau jahat padaku Naruto-kun!_

_From : Naruto-kun_

_Percayalah Hime, aku hanya mencintaimu. Kita bertemu di café tempat biasa ya.. aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang !_

-o-

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun? Apa dia percaya?" Tanya wanita bernama Shion disampingnya. Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum nya. Lebih tepatnya seringainya "Kurasa dia akan percaya. Dia sangat mencintaiku. Kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi, hm?"

Bibir Naruto kini sudah menciumi leher jenjang Shion. Dihisapnya leher itu. Tanpa basa-basi dia masukan kejantanannya kedalam vagina Shion untuk melampiaskan segala emosi yang dia rasakan saat ini "AKKKH Narutooooh ! Sakit !" Naruto masih terus menggenjot Shion dengan sekuat tenaga tak memperdulikan kalau vagina Shion terasa sakit karena belum begitu basah "Aku membencinya ! karenanya perusahaanku hancur!" Naruto semakin kejam menggenjot Shion yang merintih kesakitan dan kenikmatan. "Narutoooh akh sakit Naruuu!" namun Naruto tak mendengarkan rintihan Shion sama sekali.

-o-

Kini Naruto duduk dikursi café tersebut dengan segala macam sandiwara yang dia bawa. Senyum liciknya tersungging kala melihat Hinata datang.

"Kau datang, Hime"

"Aku masih marah padamu ! Kita sudah putus !"

"Hime.. kembalilah padaku hime. Aku hanya mencintaimu hime" Hinata sedikit tergoda oleh rayuan Naruto. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hinata, aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Benarkah?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada sarat emosi

"Iya Hinata. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

-o-

Naruto merasa menang kali ini. Ia akhirnya kembali bersama Hinata. Hinata yang dengan polosnya menerima kehadiran Naruto kembali kesisinya. Sekarang mereka sedang menuju Apartemen Naruto untuk merayakan kebersamaan mereka kembali. Tak taukah kau Hinata? Ini jebakan yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu sehancur-hancurnya.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna masih memihak Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria berambut Raven mengikuti mereka dengan hati cemas dan kesal.

"Ayo masuk Hinata"

"Hem" Hinata sedikit tersenyum dapat kembali ke tempat ini

"Aku tak mau kasur itu ada disini lagi" Hinata yang melihat kasur disana hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya mengenang perselingkuhan Naruto

"As your wish, Baby" Hinata bersemu

Hinata yang masih sibuk memperhatikan jalan dari jendela kamar Naruto tak menyadari kalau di belakangnya sekarang berdiri Naruto yang hendak berbuat jahat padanya. Tangan naruto seketika mencengkram tangan Hinata dengan kuat. Hinata yang terkejut tak sempat memberontak ketika ia diseret ke ranjang oleh Naruto dengan kasar.

"Naruto-kun.. kau mau apa?!" Hinata ketakutan melihat Naruto sekarang.

"Kau tau? Perusahaanku hancur akibat ayahmu yang tau kalau aku berselingkuh!" Naruto mulai menciumi bibir Hinata ganas. Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya saat melihat wanita yang dulu dilihatnya kini muncul dengan sebuah Handycam di tangannya. Hinata ketakutan

"Apa ayahmu akan mengembalikan perusahaanku dengan menukarnya dengan video sex kita nanti hime?" Naruto kini membuka bajunya, menampilkan dada bidangnya yang kekar. Bibirnya masih menciumi bibir Hinata yang sudah bengkak. Tangannya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Hinata yang ada di bawahnya. Hinata menangis semakin keras ketika Naruto mulai berusaha membuka baju Hinata dengan kasar.

"Kau sangat menggiurkan. Kau tau?"

"Emm Naruto-kun. Apa dia mengerti caranya? Apa harus kita tunjukan dulu?" tanya Shion dengan nada menggoda

"Baiklah. Kau Hyuuga. Perhatikan kami ! " Naruto mulai menciumi Shion dengan ganas. Tangannya memainkan gundukan dada Shion dan meremasnya. Dada Shion dimasukan kedalam mulut Naruto yang terlihat rakus memakannya. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Untuk awal seperti ini dulu" Naruto mendekti Hinata lagi yang tubuhnya gemetaran

"Kita coba" Naruto sedikit mendesah ketika mengatakannya. Naruto kali ini lebih berani menjamaah dada Hinata yang terlihat menggiurkan. Diremasnya dada Hinata dengan penuh Nafsu. Wajahnya ia mulai gerakan untuk memasukan dada Hinata ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata menangis semakin kencang.

.

.

BRAK !

Sasuke masuk dengan amarahnya yang besar dan diluar batas kesabarannya. Ditambah lagi melihat Hinata dengan keadaan seperti itu. "KAU BAJINGAN !" Sasuke menghajar Naruto habis-habisan. Hinata menangis. Shion ketakutan.

Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri sekarang. Ia lalu menggendong tubuh Hinata dan memakaikannya jas Sasuke karena bajunya telah di robek Naruto. Tak lupa pula Sasuke membawa handycam tersebut.

"JALANG MENJIJIKAN!" Bentak Sasuke dihadapan wajah Shion. Shion hampir saja mati ketakutan.

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat menjijikan ini dalam gendongannya. Hinata masih terus saja terisak dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

-o-

Sasuke membawa Hinata yang pingsan ke rumahnya. Hinata kelelahan menangis sampai tak sadarkan diri. Saat Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Hinata dikasurnya Hinata bangun. Wajahnya Nampak ketakutan.

"Sudah.. kau sudah aman" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata

"Hiks hiks" Hinata justru menangis mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?!" Sasuke membentak Hinata. Hinata mulai ketakutan lagi saat Sasuke membanting apapun yanga da dihadapannya. Sasuke melakukan itu agar ia tak kembali dan membunuh naruto, tapi Hinata justru ketakutan.

"Ma-Maaf Hiks Maaf"

"Bisa-bisanya kau kembali padanya !" Sasuke masih emosi

"Mana saja yang sudah disentuhnya?! Aku akan membersihkannya darimu ! " Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Hinata yang kaget tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mata bulannya sedikit terpejam karena ketakutan saat ini. Dengan gerakan bibir Sasuke yang memabukan akhirnya Hinata terhanyut dalam permainan Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Terdengar erangan dari Hinata yang membuat Sasuke merasa puas. Ciumannya ia turunkan ke leher Hinata. Digigitnya pelan dan mesra meninggalkan tanda merah disana.

"ngggh Sasuke-san nggh Hentikan" Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, ia masih terus melanjutkan aksinya menciumi Hinata. Sekali lagi Hinata merasa terancam. "Hentikan!" Sasuke sedikit terdorong kebelakang karena dorongan Hinata. Entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian untuk mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tertohok saat Hinata menjauhkan diri darinya. "Maaf" Sasuke berujar lalu membawa Hinata kepelukannya yang hangat. Tubuh Hinata terasa bergetar. "Maaf. Maafkan aku"

-o-

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Saat berada dipeukan Sasuke, Hinata tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sungguh gadis ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke akan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Su-sudah. Terima kasih"

"Kalau aku yang menggantikan Naruto untuk menikahimu. Apa kau mau?" Sasuke menatap mata Hinata

"A-Apa?" Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Menikah ? dengan Sasuke?

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya Hinata"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau menikahiku?" Hinata sedikit bergetar mengatakannya

"Kalau kukatakan alasannya, kau tak akan percaya. Yang jelas aku akan membahagiakanmu" Kali ini Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berlutut disamping tempat Hinata berbaring.

"A-Aku tidak tau. Aku bingung"

"Pikirkanlah. Aku menunggu jawabanmu saat makan malam nanti. Ayahmu, dia sudah tau" Sasuke akan membawa Hinata makan malam berdua malam ini.

"Makan malam? I-itu terlalu cepat, Sasuke-san"

"Tidak, Hime. Dan mulai saat ini biasakan menyebut namaku dengan Sasuke-kun" Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di kamarnya untuk membereskan beberapa hal yang ditinggalkannya daritadi.

Hinata terdiam, mata bulannya menunjukan kebingunan. Apa ia mau menikahi Sasuke? Ia tak begitu mengenal pria itu. Tapi Sasuke baik padanya. Ia bingung, sangat bingung.

-o-

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat Sasuke sedikit suntuk di ruang kerjanya yang ada di rumah.

"Aku habis melamar gadis" Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya yang sudah tampak basa bagi Gaara.

"Kau?! Melamar gadis?! What the…lalu ?" Gaara sedikit tidak percaya saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Selama ini Sasuke tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan gadis manapun.

"Sepertinya dia tidak menerima"

"Kau ditolak?"

"Dia belum menjawab" Sasuke menghela nafas

"Siapa gadis itu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Bukankah dia sudah mau menikah. Aku mendapatkan undangannya kemarin" Gaara mulai bingung

"Ceritanya panjang"

Sasuke lalu menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa Hinata sampai hari ini. Lalu ia juga menceritakan bagaimana ia mencintai Hinata semenjak MOS hari pertama, namun dia tak pernah berani mengatakannya pada Hinata

-o-

"Ini pakaian untukmu" Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya yang masih di gunakan oleh Hinata. "Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandiku. Ini handuk dan perlengkapan mandi untukmu"

"Te-Terima kasih. Sasuke-san" Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Hm?" Sasuke sedikit bergumam lalu menuju kearah Hinata dan mencium bibir Hinata sekilas "Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk memanggilku Sasuke-kun?" wajah Hinata memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke.

"Ba-Baik"

-o-

"Sasuke-kun.." Hinata mencoba memanggil Sasuke yang kini memblakanginya. Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata dan sedikit out of control saat melihat HInata yang tampil sangat mempesona. "Baju ini sedikit terbuka" Kata HInata

"Kau cantik" Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata merona

Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju mobilnya. Dalam mobil tak ada pembicaraan. Hinata yang sedang memikirkan jawabannya. Kalau ia menerima Sasuke, berarti ia akan menikah dengan pria yang kurang dikenalnya dalam lima hari ke depan?

Ditengah kebingngan Hinata, Sasuke justru membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Membayangkan bagaimana jika tubuh Hinata terbaring di bawahnya dengan pasrah dan polos serta mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali.

"Sasuke-kun.." Suara Hinata memuyarkan lamunan Sasuke akan dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Kejadian tadi siang, bisakah kau tak memberitahu ayahku?" Tanya Hinata dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Kau masih mencintai si brengsek itu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin ayah khawatir padaku" Sebenaranya ia memang masih ada sedikit cinta untuk Naruto. Namun Hinata juga tidak berbohong karena tidak mau membuat Otousannya khawatir.

"Dan mengenai ucapanmu, apa kau serius Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata masih menundukan kepalanya

"Untuk itu aku serius" Sasuke masih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir. Sementara Hinata hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tbc

Hehehe maaf untuk Naruto dan shion Fc

:D


End file.
